Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7a + 4}{3a - 6} \div 2$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-7a + 4}{3a - 6} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7a + 4) \times 1} {(3a - 6) \times 2}$ $q = \dfrac{-7a + 4}{6a - 12}$